


Luther Won’t Mind

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [44]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Allison Hargreeves, POV Diego Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, allison’s wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: On the morning of Allison’s wedding, Diego skulks off to visit his sister’s room. He knows she probably has no one to walk her down the aisle, and he’d rather she not go alone.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Luther Won’t Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Will put the one shots about Allison’s wedding into another series as well as this one, just so they’re easier to keep track of. 
> 
> Only rated T for swearing.

Suits reminded Diego too much of the snooty uniform he’d been forced to wear for seventeen years - he felt incredibly uncomfortable as he sauntered through the hotel; if you could call it that, it was more of a luxury resort. Diego didn’t like it, it seemed too snobby. They’d probably think he was one of the waiters and shove a serving tray in his hand. _”Make sure the bride gets her champagne, José!”_ As he reached the room he’d been informed Allison was in, Diego paused. Did he really want to do this? He should probably just turn around and go back to his other siblings. Well... maybe he’d go back in to the same room but avoid their general vicinity. Especially his brothers. Diego nervously knocked on the door, pursing his lips with anxiety.

An extremely attractive woman opened the door, Diego had to force his mouth closed so he didn’t look like some pervert. He recognised her, she was an actress or a model, or something... Eudora would probably know. She was peering at him with a furrowed brow, wondering why the hell he wasn’t speaking. Diego cleared his throat awkwardly. “I uh...” this was a bad idea “My bad, I should go.” he coyly pointed towards the direction he came and began to turn on his heel.

“Diego?” his sister’s voice called softly, appearing behind the shoulder of the gorgeous woman. She looked beautiful, angelic even. Diego was lost for words, his sister looked _happy_ \- fucking finally one of his siblings weren’t miserable. Allison’s friend grinned gently and shuffled away from the door, heading back to her vanity.

Cracking his knuckles unconsciously, his brain simply trying to relax itself, Diego offered his sister a gentle smirk. “You look great, sis.” he proclaimed with a growing smile. She really did. Allison blushed slightly, looking down at her feet with a quirked lip.

“Thanks.” Allison looked up to meet her brother’s eyes, noticing the wistful look they held “I’m not finished getting ready yet.” she explained bashfully. It still felt odd to have her siblings at her wedding, she hadn’t wanted them to be here. PR had said the press would have a field day if the academy didn’t attend, so she reluctantly obliged. They were so chaotic, and she just knew they would cause some drama. Apparently their flight had been difficult enough, Klaus emerging with a black eye after vomiting all over Diego. That _was_ kind of funny, though. Allison bit her lip to stop herself giggling at the thought, Diego wouldn’t appreciate that.

Scratching at the back of his head, and feeling the groove of a scar, Diego winced as he prepared to embarrass himself. “I-“ he closed his mouth tightly, trying to think of mom’s advice and stop himself stuttering like a jackass. “I was w-wondering if you...” goddammit this was so humiliating. He was a grown adult, yet he couldn’t even speak a fucking sentence. Every time he thought he’d left his stammer behind, he’d get emotional eventually and it would all come jumping out again. This was why he tried to bury his emotions as deep down as they could get, they were a weakness. Diego was staring down at his loathers, feeling too ashamed to glance back to his sister. She was always patient when he couldn’t get his words out, but it didn’t make him feel any better about it. He didn’t want to look up at her face and find pity. “Do you have-“ Diego paused, focusing on his breathing just to be absolutely certain he wasn’t going to stutter again “-anyone to walk you down the aisle?” Diego felt all of the blood rushing to his ears, they felt hot with how much of a fool he felt.

That had been utterly unexpected for Allison. She didn’t even know what to say. She didn’t have anyone to walk her down the aisle. Of course their father wasn’t invited, her guy friends were all gay and wanted to be bridesmaids instead, and Patrick’s dad was dead. She couldn’t have asked Luther, her eldest... family member. Allison grimaced slightly to herself. She loathed herself for that stupid childhood crush. She knew it was _wrong_. Anyway, she couldn’t have asked him - it would’ve been unbelievably awkward. “Do you think Luther would mind?” she blurted out, without really planning on it.

Diego instantly shot his vision up from his loathers to his sister. He hadn’t even asked about walking her down the aisle yet, did that mean she wanted him to?! “He...” Diego tried to hold back a face of disgust, he liked to pretend his siblings were a normal family, not whatever _those two_ were “...I think he would be glad it wasn’t him.” Diego announced, sounding very sure of himself. It would be awkward as hell for them both, why would Luther want that? Allison smiled and made a tiny excited squeak. Diego grinned back, even though he was more nervous than he’d felt in years. They weren’t close, they never had been - but she was his little sister, he would love to support her. “You’re not gonna make me wear makeup, right?” he asked with a furrowed brow. Diego had heard in Hollywood even the _guys_ wore that shit.


End file.
